En Otra Vida
by BambiSarfati
Summary: ONE-SHOT Lo que parecía la noche Perfecta, se convirtió en la mas triste.


Rachel se encontraba en su departamento mirando una película, mientras esperaba una llamada o algún mensaje de Quinn. Ese día cumplían 4 años de relación y Quinn le había prometido que regresaría de su viaje con Russell para ese día, pero 2 días antes le había llamado para avisarle que no llegaría.

Estaba tan entretenida mirando la película que no escuchó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y cuando vio de quien era la llamada, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

**R: Hola amor-** contestaba sin borrar su sonrisa

**Q: Hola cielo, antes de que sigamos hablando tengo que decirte que te tengo una sorpresa.**

**R: ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?-** preguntó emocionada

**Q: Te lo digo si me contestas una pregunta**

**R: Dime**

**Q: ¿Me has echado de menos?-** preguntó la rubia

**R: Demasiado-** soltó un suspiro

**Q: Pues entonces baja a darme un beso, que estoy aquí esperándote**

Quinn solo escuchó como algo caía al suelo y dos minutos después tenia a Rachel frente a ella. Por fin volvía a ver a su morena y volvía a ver esos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba. La había extrañado durante todo el mes que estuvieron separadas.

La rubia no pudo hablar porque los labios de la morena se lo impidieron, y se fundieron en un beso suave y lento donde se demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado.

Rachel había extrañado a Quinn, había extrañado su aroma y el sabor de sus labios.

**Q: ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?- **preguntó la rubia separándose apenas unos centímetros de Rachel

**R: Me ha encantado amor-** abrazaba a la rubia- Pero cuéntame **¿cómo les fue en el viaje?**

**Q: Nos fue muy bien y vi a unas cuantas chicas sexys-** quería molestar a la morena

**R: Eres una tonta-** le daba un golpe a Quinn en el brazo**- Esto es por las chicas sexys-** la golpeaba de nuevo - **Y esto es por engañarme y decirme que no vendrías**

**Q: Ouch! Eso dolió**- se sobaba el brazo- **Además era una pequeña broma amor-** le daba un pequeño beso - **Y con respecto a lo otro si te lo decía dejaba de ser sorpresa**

**R: Quedas perdonada solo porque me encantó tu sorpresa-** le sonreía

**Q: Por eso te amo-** tomaba a la morena de la mano- Ahora vamos

**R: ¿Y se puede saber a dónde me llevas?-** preguntó la morena- **¿O también es sorpresa?**

**Q: Vamos a ir a cenar-** le abría la puerta del carro para que subiera

**R: No puedo creer que cumplamos 4 años amor- **sonreía ampliamente

**Q: Yo tampoco cielo-** tomaba su mano y la besaba sin quitar la mirada del camino- **¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos?**

**R: Claro que lo recuerdo, si no fuera por el humor de Santana no te habría conocido**

Y así había sido, Rachel se encontraba afuera de una cafetería, cuando Santana venía distraída y sin fijarse tropezó con ella, comenzando una serie de insultos contra la morena. Fue ahí cuando apareció Quinn, la rubia estaba segura que nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que tenía aquella chica. Y después de discutir con Santana, en modo de disculpa por lo sucedido invitó a Rachel a cenar al departamento que ambas compartían y después de esa cena lo demás entre las chicas se fue dando.

**Q: Tienes razón, bendito sea el humor de Santana- **ambas soltaron una carcajada

**R: ¿Santana sabía que vendrías?-** le preguntó

**Q: Si, le pedí que no te dijera nada**

**R: No creo que a mis padres les guste saber que me has mentido**

**Q: No les digas nada- **decía una asustada Quinn

**R: ¿Todavía les tienes miedo?-** se burlaba de la rubia- **Pero si ellos te aman como yo**

**Q: No te burles porque tú también les tienes miedo a los míos-** ahora era su turno de burlarse

**R: Era broma amor, no les diré nada-** la miraba fijamente- **Te amo**

**Q: Yo también te amo-** quitaba la vista del camino para mirar a la morena

**R: Mirada al frente-** la regañaba

**Q: Tranquila amor, no pasa nada-** se acercaba a besarla

**R: ¡Quinn! ¡Por favor mira al frente!-** gritaba

**Q: Ya te dije que no pasa nada**- no se dio cuenta como una camioneta chocaba contra ellas

**R: QUINN!-** Fue lo último que gritó antes de sentir el impacto del choque

Rachel estaba en el hospital esperando recibir noticias sobre Quinn. Ahí mismo se encontraban los padres de ambas y Santana. La morena había pasado por todos los diferentes aparatos, hasta que los médicos estaban seguros que no había recibido ningún daño.

**R: ¿Cómo está mi novia?-** le preguntó al médico cuando se acercó

**-La señorita Fabray se encuentra estable, ya pueden pasar a verla**

**R: ¿Pero que le ha sucedido?- **preguntó preocupada

**-Después les explicaré todo-** después de decir eso, se retiró

**J: Deberías pasar a verla-** le decía Jude

**R: ¿Estás segura?-** preguntó

**J: Claro-** le regaló apenas una sonrisa

Al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia, la vio acostada sonriéndole y se acercó hasta donde estaba.

**R: ¿Cómo estás?-** preguntaba sentándose a un lado y tomando la mano de la rubia

**Q: Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor-** ambas sonreían

**R: No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti**

**Q: Rachel, tengo que decirte algo- **decía seriamente

**R: ¿Qué pasa amor?- **empezaba a preocuparse y no sabía porque sentía un nudo en la garganta

**Q: Me estoy muriendo Rachel- **la miraba directo a los ojos

**R: Eso es mentira- **se negaba a seguir escuchando- **El médico dijo que estabas estable- **las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

**Q: Si, estoy estable, pero estoy muriendo cada segundo que pasa y le pedí que no les dijera. He sufrido una conmoción cerebral que se ha complicado y no podré aguantar mucho.**

**R: Dime que estás mintiendo de nuevo y que vas a estar bien-** las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

**Q: Lo siento cielo, ojala fuera otra mentira- **la tomaba de las manos-** Prométeme que vas a estar bien **

**R: ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡TU NO VAS A MORIR!- **Lloraba desconsoladamente

**Q: Tienes que aceptarlo amor-** lloraba junto a la morena- **Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, que volverás a amar y que formarás una familia. No quiero que llores, quiero que sonrías, por favor prométemelo**

**R: No puedo Quinn, yo no volveré a amar a nadie**

**Q: Prométemelo por favor cielo- **le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar de su mano

**R: Te lo prometo, te amo-** le daba un beso en la frente

**Q: Yo te amo más- **la abrazaba- **sabes, esta noche era especial para nosotras**- decía mientras buscaba su chamarra con la mirada- **¿Me puedes pasar mi chamarra?**- Le pidió a Rachel dulcemente, la morena la cogió y se la dio

**R: Clara que lo sé-** lloraba de nuevo

**Q: ¿Y sabes que lo iba a hacer más especial?**- metía su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos, sacando una pequeña cajita- **Esto**- y al abrirla mostraba un hermoso anillo

**R: Quinn…-** se cubrió el rostro con sus manos llorando mientras la rubia deslizaba el anillo por su dedo

**Q: Pensaba pedirte matrimonio, darte la mejor luna de miel y tener muchos hijos. Pensaba hacerte la mujer más feliz que podía existir en este mundo, pensaba protegerte incluso contra mí misma y amarte durante toda mi vida, pero a veces las cosas no suceden como las planeas y …**

**R: No sigas Quinn, por favor no sigas- **colocaba su dedo en los labios de la rubia en modo de silencio- **Te amo, ¿Me oyes?**- tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- **Te amo y te amaré toda mi vida**- besaba todo su rostro

**Q: Ven, acuéstate a mi lado porque quiero cantarte algo-** la pegaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba, antes de unir sus labios con los de la morena en un beso profundo y sentido, porque sabían que era el último, porque sabían que no había próxima vez y porque no volverían a ver esos fuegos artificiales que solo ellas eran capaces de ver con solo sentir los labios de la otra.

Se fueron separando poco a poco regalándose pequeños besos.

**Q: Quiero que me escuches cantar- **le decía con toda la ternura del mundo

**R: Será un honor escucharte**

Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
>que estoy desesperada según mis latidos<br>no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
>quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino<p>

es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
>y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía<br>y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
>tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido<br>que Dios lo hace mejor

Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
>quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino<br>es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
>y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía<br>y abrázame…..y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Dame una razón para quedarme  
>yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo<br>hasta que me haya ido  
>y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….<p>

Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
>que estoy desesperado según mis latidos<br>no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Quinn terminaba la canción con dificultad y miraba a Rachel

**Q: Te amo, nunca lo olvides-** después de decir eso, cerró sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos

La morena movía a Quinn con la esperanza de que desertara

**R: Quinn!-** la hablaba llorando- **Despierta amor, mira**- le mostraba su mano donde estaba el anillo- **Tenemos que casarnos, recuerda**- se abrazaba a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas- **Tenemos que irnos de luna de miel, vamos a tener muchos hijos**- su llanto era incontrolable

Después de pasar algunos minutos y de sentir que sus lágrimas se secaron, se acercó a la rubia y beso su frente

Rachel estaba en su departamento, aquel lugar donde desde hace 3 meses se pasaba encerrada las 24 horas y haciendo lo que en ese tiempo se había convertido en su rutina diaria, llorar mientras observaba una foto de Quinn.

De repente escuchó como tocaron a su puerta, lentamente se fue acercando y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir, vio como una hoja de papel se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta. Decidió tomarla, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leerla

_Un abrazo! Quiero decirte entre las estrellas más hermosas, entre las nubes, que estoy bien, aquí solo hay paz, amor y perdón._

_No te pongas triste por mi ausencia, no me he ido de tu lado, simplemente que ahora no me puedes ver como antes, ni puedes oír mi voz, pero estoy contigo a toda hora, en cada latido de tu corazón, en cada lágrima que derramas por mí. Sabes? te las he secado con mis manos y con mis besos pero no te das cuenta, el dolor y el no aceptar que no estoy físicamente, no deja que me veas._

_Recuerda los mejores momentos que compartimos, las veces que reímos juntas. No recuerdes cómo fue mi partida, eso te hace mucho daño, desangra tu alma y tu corazón. No te tortures más.  
>Cuando te sientas soloa, alza tu mirada al cielo... no importa si es de día, me verás en la nube que esté más cerca, y si es de noche, simplemente busca la estrella más grande, la que brille más, ahí estaré viéndote, y mi titilar te responderá._

_Acuérdate que no fue un adiós que nos dijimos, fue simplemente un hasta luego. Quizás sea pronto nuestro encuentro, quizás pasen muchos años para volvernos a encontrar, pero si te aseguro que ese encuentro entre nosotras es lo único que tenemos seguro._

_No me llores más que eso me pone muy triste y aquí en este lugar no aceptan las tristezas…No me mojes mis alas con tus lágrimas, muchas veces me impides despegarme de la tierra al lugar donde realmente pertenezco.__Nadie puede decirle a Dios por qué se fue tan pronto? Nadie puede reprochar a Dios por enviar a un ángel a buscarme._

_Bueno me despido. Hoy hay fiesta en el cielo porque muchos vienen a encontrarse con sus seres amados y quiero estar presente para saber la alegría que se siente cuando uno abraza a alguien que dejó en la tierra._

Recuerda que te amo mucho y que siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que te vengas sin equipaje, porque aquí sólo se trae lo que siembres en la tierra y marcan las huellas que dejaste.

**R: Te amo-** dijo mientras besaba aquella hoja de papel- ** Seré feliz y nos volveremos a ver en otra vida, te lo prometo**


End file.
